


Welcome Home

by queerioes



Series: YOI Girlfriends AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Girlfriends - Freeform, Glove Kink, Groping, Kissing, Lesbian Victuri, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Reunited Sex, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, god i love these two, married, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: 100% gratuitous Victuri girlfriend spice with a side of fluff.Roses are red,Violets are blue,They're so in love,and do the do.alternatively:(lesbian sex marathonand scissoring too)ARTthat started this fic by @notsaviforwork.AndTHIS ARTmade super spicy also by @notsaviforwork.





	

“Look, Makkachin! There’s our Viktoria.”

A local St. Petersburg station runs the segment again, featuring Viktoria’s commentary for a recent competition. It makes Yuri’s heart beat faster just to see her wife on tv, even if it is for the hundredth time. Yuri watches the televised special from their bed, lounging in the soft covers. Chin in hands, she daydreams and listens to her wife speaking to the host. Viktoria looks stunning, hair flipping with her little excited movements, and the way her eyes sparkle when another commentator mentions the five time world champion, Yuri Katsuki.

“Makkachin— She’s so gorgeous!” Yuri rolls around on the bed giggling to herself, receiving an agreeing ‘borf’ from the poodle. Hands hiding the blush that warms her cheeks and her squeals of adoration. Yuri is still very much Viktoria’s biggest fan, even all these years later. _She loves her Viky so much._

It’s been years since they moved in together, since their last Grand Prix, since they retired, since _the wedding_. All of this time has passed and Yuri still fangirls over her wife— the most beautiful and celebrated professional skater, Viktoria Nikiforov. Even though they’ve seen each others’ worst sides, had their arguments, and been apart, like now, Yuri still has these days where it feels like a dream. She fell in love and married the person who means the most to her in the whole world.

Yuri flops face downward on the bed, unable to control herself in moments like this. Sporadically wiggling her feet in little bursts of overflowing happiness, thinking of VIktoria. “Makkachin, our Viky will be home soon.”

It’s true. After three weeks of being away for first, a special interview and then, as a guest commentator for a competition, Viktoria finally returns home that evening. Since their retirement, they’d had little time for rest, building their professional careers in the years post actively competing. It meant interviews, commercials, commentating, special appearances, and so on. Of course they have some downtime managing to align their busy schedules, but returning home to each other is what makes Yuri’s heart swell. The quiet moments spent together are what she remembers most fondly— eating breakfast, strolling about town, going for runs, _being intimate._

There’s Viktoria again, smiling and animatedly chatting on the television screen. Yuri watches quietly, taking it all in. Curling up on her side and hugging herself, Yuri thinks of her wife and pouts. She misses Viky so much that it makes her stomach hurt, wanting to be with her again. Their home is filled with Viktoria’s presence, but Yuri wishes to be held, kissed, _reunited_ with her love. She groans in frustration, shaking herself out of the sad thoughts. In a mere few hours, she will be in Viky’s arms again. _Just a few more hours._

The smile on Yuri’s face slips a little and she reaches for the pillow behind her— Viktoria’s pillow. It smells like her with lingering rosy notes from her shampoo. Yuri buries her face into the pillow, deep inhaling the sense of comfort left behind. Kissing it gently almost as if it were Viktoria _herself_.

“Mm!” Yuri squishes the pillow, imagining it’s her. “I can’t wait to see you, Viktoria.”

Yuri hums as the touch of the pillow to her forehead feels cool to her skin. Rolling over on her stomach, she settles into the softness. Makkachin yawns and plods out of the room, clicking of nails retreating into the living room. Yuri is left alone in their bedroom, curled around the pillow atop of the wrinkled covers, when a thought perks up in her mind.

Yuri hugs the pillow harder, hips wiggling against the bed. A familiar sensation builds in her hips, as her thighs rub together and she rolls her hips against the mattress. She wants Viktoria so badly, it’s overwhelming. She needs to relieve some of this buildup.

Stretching out on her back, Yuri wiggles out of her shirt and shorts, leaving her in nothing, but her bra and panties. Outer layers discarded to the floor, she flips back over to wrap herself around Viky’s pillow. Kissing it again, she buries her face into it. “ _Viktoria—_ ”

The whine is smothered, going no further than Yuri’s lips. The need sits there, laced with frustration and a lingering pleasure. She bites at her lip, reddening it at the attention. Arousal stokes the budding fire between her legs as she squirms, thighs pressing together. Yuri shakily sighs, breathing hiccuped over her parted lips. Experimentally, she coaxes one end of the pillow between her legs, the pressure in a sensitive spot making her gasp. Her hips rut into the pillow, the friction whipping her insides like cream. Needy, she nuzzles the pillow, playfully biting at it as she works herself higher. Her thoughts are all of Viktoria.

Still clinging to the pillow with one arm, Yuri’s other hand flits over her bra. The fabric silky to the touch as she fingers at the hem lying delicately across her chest. With a firmer touch she feels her breast through the thickness of the cup, pert nipple stiff under her fingertip. Lip trembling, Yuri palms at her own chest, rubbing at her nipple until she’s gasping and sensitive.

Letting go of the pillow, she reaches behind her back to unhook the clasp of her confines. It’s a sweet release, straps sliding over her shoulders. Hooking one arm back around Viky’s pillow, Yuri melts into it as her other hand slips under her bra and cups her breast. Squeezing it lightly, she moans softly, hips rolling up and thighs rubbing together. Playing and pinching at the  nipple, Yuri thinks of Viktoria, how she loves to handle and suck on Yuri’s nipples. The thought of more intimate moments between them makes Yuri shiver.

Yuri raises her finger to her mouth, licking at the tip, sucking on it briefly before returning it to her nipple. Teasing at it, she prods, rubs, and tweaks it until she’s overstimulated from the friction. Already Yuri can feel the wetness spreading in her underwear, the slide of when she squirms becoming more obvious to her state. She’s hungry for more, need fluttering low in her belly.

Hand tenderly departing her chest, it trails down her curves and belly, stopping to squeeze at her sides. The gesture makes her roll her hips, thinking of Viktoria holding her and praising her body. Flushing pink over her skin, she remembers her Viky kissing, petting, _loving_ every centimeter of her. Every caress feels electric, tending to herself and thinking of Viktoria.

Fingers sliding down her front, the change in texture of the lacey underwear registers to her senses, fingers cupping around herself. Yuri rocks into her hand experimentally, feeling out what she wants, heat building. She can feel the slide of the wetness gathered between her lips, leaking into her panties. She craves to be touched by Viky, but for now she’ll just have to think of her as she does it herself.

Fingers gingerly slide under the thin elastic band and are met by a soft tuft of hair. Yuri waists no time in reaching further to mold her fingers around herself. Shuddering and melting, she rolls her hips in her hand, building momentum for the friction. Biting back moans as she breathes heavily through her nose, Yuri abandons her grip on Viky’s pillow, slipping her other hand downward to join in. Both hands cup Yuri as she mewls and turns her head frustrating herself by not giving in fast enough. The clear fluids coat her palms and the inside of her panties, until she finally gives in sliding the underwear down to rest at her thighs.

Yuri casts away her bra that had been hanging off of her, leaving her exposed to the night air. Her thighs tremble as a single digit swipes through the heated lips, playing in the collected wetness. Landing on her clit, she teases and rubs at the sensitive bundle until whimpers fill the room. Building herself up, Yuri chokes out sobs, frantic for more. Her two fingers move to play at the folds, making them shine with slick. Sliding them through the sensitive lips, obscene wet sounds reach her own ears. She wishes Viky was here to see this, to praise and encourage her as she does it for Viktoria.

Yuri flips to her stomach, leaning on her elbows as she slides one hand beneath her. Fingers parting her lips and dipping into her slit. Wet and squeezing, Yuri shakes and sinks her fingers in further. Her head hangs as a moan stutters out, breathlessly begging herself, whoever’s listening, that she get the completion she desperately wants. Hips dropping to the bed, Yuri pushes her two digits in as far as she can reach and uses the convenience of the bed to meet the rest of her needs. Rutting into her own palm, her fingers move in and around the wetness of her sensitive folds. Yuri breathes Viktoria’s name into the bed like an unfulfilled wish. _If only she was there now._

“Yuri? I’m home, darling!”

Yuri goes still immediately. Did she really just hear—

“Yuri?” Viktoria calls from the entryway, steps heard from where Yuri is still laid out on their bed.

“I-I’m in the bedroom!” Yuri answers, retracting her fingers to lean on all fours. Viky is back a bit earlier than planned. What should she do if she is found like this, underwear around her thighs and nothing else covering her. Yuri was obviously pleasuring herself.

_Wait, wouldn’t Viktoria want this?_

Yuri makes a split-second decision and rolls with it. She can use this as good timing to give her Viky a special welcome home present.

As the hurrying footsteps near the bedroom door, Viktoria finally bursts in, looking elated to be reunited with her wife. Though upon seeing Yuri, registering _what_ she is seeing, her arms fold across her chest. Standing there, still clad in her winter coat and scarf, she stares at Yuri.

“Welcome home, Viktoria.” Yuri greets her in the most “eros” voice she can muster, swaying her naked hips.

The sparkle comes forth, lighting up Viktoria’s expression, cheeks flushing deeply and steam practically pouring out her ears— she _loves_ her special present from Yuri. “Wow!” _Viktoria’s pleased._

Nearing the edge of the bed, Yuri sits back, moving to be held. Viktoria opens her arms to be filled with Yuri. The embrace is sweet after so long apart. Yuri tucks her head beneath Viktoria’s chin, soaking up the warmth she radiates, as a pair of gentle hands rubs over her bare back. Bowing her chin, Viktoria kisses the top of Yuri’s head. Looking up at her wife, their lips brush together. These small gestures are one more way to reunite in this moment.

“Yuri, what were you doing?” It’s a playful question. _She knows what Yuri was doing._

“I was thinking about you, Viky.” Yuri kisses at her bottom lip, nipping it.

Viktoria looks like she’s about to make tea kettle noises, quickly moving to the edge of the bed to rifle in the bedside table.

“What are you doing?” Yuri is genuinely confused until Viktoria pulls out a pair of nail clippers. _Oh._

Yuri blushes, smiling to herself very pleased with this response. Shimmying her undies up, she flops down onto the bed with an ‘oomph’, watching as Viktoria quickly trims her nails.

“I’ve been away for weeks and I let them grow a bit…” Viktoria goes red facing away from the teasing look Yuri is giving her.

Soothing Viktoria’s back, Yuri’s going to tease her a bit more. Leaning on her knees, she whispers into Viktoria’s ear, “I am desperate to be touched by you, _Viky_.”

It has an appealing effect, Viktoria’s ears go red as she hurries to finish and pounce Yuri. Hands smooth over the wool coat and around to the front, Yuri rests them above her heart. Arms wrapping around Viktoria in an embrace, Yuri’s mostly naked body presses to her clothed back. Her bare nipples perk up at the scratchy material and she only hopes Viktoria can feel them through all the layers. Yuri’s hands wander to the first button of the coat, popping it undone, then the second, third, and so on.

“Do you want me to finish or not?” Viktoria teases. “Be good for me, Yuri.”

Yuri chokes back a whimper, clenching the wave of lust that nearly overcomes her. She pushes the coat down Viktoria’s shoulders, realizing that she’s practically finished with her nails. Yuri tries to control herself, but the temptation to touch her dearest love is made stronger by their very long separation.

Carefully brushing the long hair to the side, Yuri presses her lips to the back of Viktoria’s neck. The skin is warm and smells like her, like home. The smell of that rose shampoo is even stronger now. Lips parting, Yuri’s tongue pokes between her lips, playfully licking at the exposed neck. With her parting kiss, Yuri lays back down on the bed, chest pillowing comfortably beneath her, as she watches and waits. She waits patiently. _Well, almost._

“I was holding your pillow, thinking of you.” Viktoria grows immediately alert. Yuri is pleased.

“Mm, I laid naked in _our_ bed, touching my breasts and pinching my nipples, but _you’re so much better at it, Viky_.” Viktoria struggles to trim one more nail with the onslaught from Yuri.

“When I slipped my fingers into my panties and touched myself, it felt good… but it just wasn’t enough. I really just want you, _Viky_.”

Viktoria places the clippers down on the side table with a snap, turning on Yuri. She considers over the gloves next to her and dons them once more. Yuri eyes her with curiosity, wondering what purpose the gloves will serve, but quickly has her focus pulled back to her wife.

Viktoria leans on one hand by Yuri’s shoulder, the other hand stroking along her cheek and touching her silky hair. Yuri is coiled tight with anticipation. Unable to wait any longer, her and Viktoria’s mouths collide, lips already parted as tongues intertwine. Mouths pressing hotly, Viktoria nips and sucks at Yuri’s lips, drawing desperate whines from her. Yuri trembles at Viktoria’s mercy, hoping that she receives none.

Viktoria’s gloved hands slide up Yuri’s sides, squeezing at them before guiding her onto her stomach. The soft leather heightens the sensation, making Yuri tremble. She happily complies, turning onto her tummy, hugging at Viky’s pillow she had moaned into earlier. A finger, clad in the leather glove, strokes down Yuri’s spine. The barely there touch elicits another shiver and more desperation from Yuri. She presents her hips up, begging for attention, but Viktoria calms them back down to the bed.

Freed of her winter layers, Yuri notes she leaves the gloves on, intending to use them for something special. Their softness trails delicately over Yuri’s back and sides, making her squirm. When two digits reach her hips, they circle, teasing the sensitive skin, until landing with a light smack on her bottom. The cheeks jiggling at the jolt— Yuri is beside herself, wriggling and turned on.

Viktoria places a kiss on one cheek and slides her fingers beneath the underwear to slip them off. Yuri is trying to control her excited breathing, but it’s proving a challenge. Lifting her hips carefully, Viktoria slides the lacy underwear down her thighs. Yuri is absolutely bare on display now. She shifts under the attention until a gentle hand soothes over her bottom and thighs. Yuri peaks over her shoulder, cheeks flushed and lips kiss bitten. Viktoria leans forward, placing a soft kiss on her mouth.

“You’re so beautiful, Yuri.”

Burying her face back into the pillow, Yuri wiggles her hips. It’s too much. Viktoria is such a charmer. Yuri is distracted from her thoughts though when she feels Viktoria place both hands on the back of her thighs, gently opening them. Yuri eagerly lets her legs fall open and lifts her hips, anticipating what might be coming next.

One finger strokes up the inside of Yuri’s thighs, the soft leather feeling smooth on her skin. When the tip unexpectedly swipes up through her folds, Yuri keens. It’s a different sensation with the gloves on. She spreads her legs in a near split, earning a small laugh from Viktoria. The other hand returns to soothe over a thigh, pulling it a little further. They still benefit from that occupational flexibility.

Viktoria fingers at Yuri’s folds, parting them, rubbing them, spreading the wetness. Yuri arches and squirms, unable to lay still without rocking her hips. Reaching back, Yuri’s hand grabs at where Viktoria sits next to her, begging. Viktoria lays her fingers flat to the opening as Yuri ruts back onto it, craving more pressure from the touch until the digit slips into her. The tip pumps slowly in and out, working it in further, sliding in easily as slick bubbles out around it. Yuri keens loudly into the pillow, back arching her hips out in response. To be connected like this again, Yuri feels tears swell up in her eyes, wiping them away quickly before Viktoria notices. She does take notice though, but to Yuri’s relief, she soothes over her back with the other hand.

“You alright, baby?” Yuri nods her head vigorously, swallowing her emotions until after they’ve both at least gotten off once. She doesn’t want to stop.

Yuri rocks in little thrusts back against the finger in her, whimpering and thrusting herself harder onto it. She rides it out until it slips out, and two are gently pushed into her. Yuri leans forward, mouth open and sighing at the heat stirring deep in her. She’s so turned on right now, it’s nearly unbearable, feeling her insides wind tight. She’s been missing this touch, this sensation of being held and loved, for weeks. Being together again swirls Yuri’s insides into a lovely mess. Viktoria always does this to her.

Yuri ruts down onto the bed, giving herself the extra friction. The softness of the leather rubbing at her insides, pressing into that sensitive spot towards her tummy. Lewd sounds of growing wetness are all that can be heard other than her panting. She’s close, clamping down on the fingers inside of her. Viktoria leans over her back, petting her and coaxing her into the orgasm as she tenderly fucks Yuri closer to the edge.

Yuri finally tenses, panting and then not breathing, as she shakes through the onslaught of orgasmic waves. Viktoria sees her trembling, placing kisses on her cheek and neck, as she comforts her and helps her down from the high. Yuri, spent, reaches for Viktoria, receiving what she asks for. Wrapping her in safe arms, Yuri catches her breath again, kissing at warm lips until she’s ready to go again. Viktoria holds a hand up, gloves coated in the slick fluids. Yuri looks bashful at first until Viktoria holds the two fingers to her own mouth, sucking at the cum. Yuri groans, tucking her head into the crook of Viktoria’s neck.

“Show off.”

“I love the way you taste, Yuri.”

“You’re turning me on again.” Yuri’s whine is half muffled by Viktoria’s chest.

“Good.”

Yuri’s head shoots back up, kissing that busy mouth before Viktoria talking riles her up anymore. They languidly make out, lips pressing and tongues sliding together once more. Heat budding between them, swelling into something much bigger. Panting and moaning between them increase their pace, and they’re on the way to round two.

Yuri’s hands play with the hem of Viktoria’s shirt, fingering at the warm skin beneath. “Off.”

“Hm?” Viktoria hums against Yuri’s lips.

“I want to feel you.”

Viktoria smiles fondly at the request, giving a quick parting kiss before she sits to remove her shirt and gloves. Dropping them over the side of the bed, Viktoria turns back to Yuri, only to have her bra unclasped for her. Yuri’s quick fingers, sliding into the cups, pushing the material away from her. Yuri cups the soft breasts, feeling the warmed skin in her hands. Burying her nose in Viktoria’s neck, she deep inhales, feeling the nipples go rigid in her palms. Viktoria’s arms wrap low around Yuri’s waist, hugging her close as Yuri continues to tenderly fondle her chest, lightly pinching and fingering at the rigid buds.

Splaying her fingers across Viktoria’s chest and squeezing gently until Yuri gets a keen from her wife, they continue playfully relearning each others’ bodies after being apart. Yuri bows her head, taking a nipple between her lips. Mouthing at it, she flattens her tongue to lap over the sensitive nub.

“Oh fuck!” Viktoria bites back a moan. “Suck harder, Yuri—”

One to comply to her biggest fan, Yuri sucks on Viktoria’s nipple, taking the end of the breast into her mouth. Sucking it tenderly, Yuri releases Viktoria with a ‘pop’, a string of saliva left on her chin. Kissing the rosy skin, flushed from the attention, Yuri nuzzles her face into Viktoria’s chest. Turning her attention to the other nipple. Never to leave someone out, she tentatively tastes it. Meanwhile her hand slips down further, fingers working the buttons of Viktoria’s pants open. Yuri struggles to multitask, trying to suck at the nipple in her mouth and tug at the stubborn pants. Viktoria shakes with laughter over the silly display. Unlatching to pout, Yuri uses both hands to finally open the button and slides her hand in without warning. The intrusion makes Viktoria gasp with Yuri’s fingers curling around her form, feeling the dampness soaking through her underwear.

“You’ve soaked through…” Yuri looks up through her eyelashes, teasing smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“Yuri—” Viktoria presses their lips together. Pulling back with only a breath between them, “I want to do so many things with you. But first… let me put my mouth on you?”

_Unfair._

Yuri swallows the keen in her throat, “O-ok.” Cheeks flushing a dark pink and mouth parting, she wants this so bad it makes her ache.

Yuri lightly touches Viktoria’s damp spot once more as a promise for later before retracting her hand, watching her shimmy out of her pants. With only the pair of panties left, damp spot visible, Viktoria looks to Yuri, eyes telling her what she wants. _Yuri knows_.

Yuri’s hands slide over Viktoria’s sides and slip under the band of her underwear. They fall down over her thighs, revealing the light tuft of hair, ends soaked by arousal. Yuri shivers, wanting so badly to touch her.

Viktoria’s hands gently cup Yuri’s shoulders, smoothing down and over her breasts. Yuri’s mouth parts, a nearly silent whimper trembling out. Letting herself be guided onto her back, Yuri reaches out, wrapping her arms around Viktoria’s neck. Their lips press together softly, cherishing the moment of being together again. Yuri settles in on her back as Viktoria smoothes down her body with a feather-light touch.

Viktoria sinks in between Yuri’s thighs, hands affectionately appreciating their thickness. Settling on her stomach, she excitedly wiggles like she has the most delicious katsudon in front of her— which is true. Yuri’s legs fall open in anticipation, her tummy rising and falling as her breathing picks up. Viktoria nears her destination, breath hot on Yuri. Extending her hand out towards Yuri, they lace their fingers, as Viktoria bows her head to kiss the soft tuft of hair. Burying her nose into it, she inhales the familiar scent, prodding between the delectable folds with her tongue.

Yuri’s head tips back, moaning at the hot tongue mingling with her juices. Viktoria’s other hand parts the way, as she laps over the clit repeatedly. Stiffening her tongue, she licks under it and around, pushing back the little hood for better access. Viktoria plays ruthlessly with it, until she latches on, suckling it in between her lips. As she mouths the sensitive clit, Yuri’s hips buck and squirm from the stimulation. Hands fisting in the covers, she pants and cries out, the little bud tingling from all of the attention. Yuri unable to keep herself still, bumps a soft thigh into Viktoria, spurring her to wrap an arm under and around Yuri’s thigh. Now anchored to the bed, Yuri has a lesser range of mobility, as Viktoria enthusiastically dives back in.

Her tongue licks through the sopping folds, coarse hairs brushing at her lips as she licks over the outer area and again into Yuri. It’s intoxicating, being in the spotlight of such intense attention and love. Using thumb and forefinger to hold Yuri open, Viktoria shoves her tongue deep into the slit, reaching as far in as she can. Yuri arches in a silent plea, unable to breathe or control herself any longer. Feeling Viktoria maneuvering her tongue within, stroking the quivering walls. It’s too much for Yuri, moans and cries wrecking her voice. When Viktoria retreats, rubbing at her tired jaw, Yuri is still, gasping for air like she’s been underwater. Viktoria empathizes with how wet Yuri gets.

Fingertips brush Viktoria’s cheek as Yuri reaches for her. “What is it, Yuri?”

“W-want you. _Please._ ”

Yuri is practically sobbing, overflowing with emotions and stimulation from their inability to control themselves around each other. Lacing their fingers together, Viktoria crawls her way back up to Yuri, trailing kisses up the length of her body, whispering little praises into Yuri’s skin.

“You did so well, Yuri.” A kiss to her tummy.

“You taste so good.” Dipping her tongue into that cute bellybutton.

“I love how you tremble and cry for me.” A nip at her sides.

“I’m in love with you, Yuri.” Their lips meet softly, forming to one another.

“I’m in love with you too, Viktori—Mm!” Yuri’s cut off as her wife kisses her deeply.

Hands wander over Yuri’s body, gently petting her sides and teasing her chest. Their lips covered, swallowing moans and little gasps as they touch each other intimately. Heady sensation after sensation rippling through them as they lavish special treatment on each other. Yuri rolls her hips into Viktoria, who reciprocates, sinking her weight into Yuri. It’s slow and sensual, a moment where they take their time and feel it together.

“Yuri,” Viktoria whispers in her ear. “I know what this does to you.” She is practically breathing into Yuri’s ear, sending goosebumps across her skin. Yuri flushes deeply, her hands needily bracing at Viktoria’s sides.

“Yuri—” She coos softly, delicately licking over Yuri’s neck. Making small kissing noises in her ear and breathing down her neck– the effects surpass Viktoria’s most illicit dreams. She watches Yuri tremble and close her eyes, soaking in the sensory stimulation.

Kissing under Yuri’s chin, Viktoria straddles her thigh, rubbing against it in a gentle circular motion. Running her fingers through Yuri’s hair, Viktoria whispers praises and affection onto her wife’s lips. Yuri hums, feeling relaxed, yet tingly. Her fingers stroke and squeeze over Viktoria’s hips, moving in tandem with the rocking. Smears of wetness paint Yuri’s thigh, as Viktoria whimpers softly into Yuri’s mouth. This time is meant only for them. Warmth swelling in Yuri’s chest, it reminds her of how in love they are, how intimately they know each other.  

Yuri nuzzles Viktoria’s neck and cheek, hands guiding her hips as she continues to lazily move along her thigh. “Let me touch you too, Viky?”

Viktoria bites her lip, cheeks pink, looking particularly debauched. Looking at Yuri with sparkling eyes, she curtly nods once, expression reading enthusiastic, but desperate. Moving to lay next to Yuri, she moves them so Yuri is above her. A little shuffling and they situate themselves— Viktoria’s heads resting in the pillows and Yuri’s hips straddled above her face. Viktoria licks her lips in anticipation, ready to taste her wife again. Yuri has a face full Viktoria, soft hair and dampness smeared between her legs. She moves to touch her, but hiccups a surprise when teeth sharply nip at her backside.

“Viky—mmf” Yuri whines, but drops her head, muffling herself in Viktoria’s thigh.

Alternating between nipping Yuri’s inner thighs and licking up into her slit, Viktoria moans loudly, clearly enjoying how Yuri feels in her mouth . Tongue swirling around Yuri’s stiff clit and delving deep between her lips again, strings of cum and saliva coat Viky’s chin. The sight almost undoes Yuri, her cheeks heating up so fast it’s dizzying.

Viktoria turns to bite roughly at the soft, chubby ass, groping handfuls and spreading them to reveal a rosy pucker. Yuri gasps, so vulnerable and exposed. Her wife knows _just_ how to touch her. Viktoria licks a stripe between Yuri’s folds, gathering the puddle of fluids and spreading them all the way up and over the wrinkled hole. Her mouth is like a paint brush and Yuri’s juices like the paint— it’s a lewd work of art.

Yuri jolts forward, the feeling too much when she’s so worked up. Her mouth kiss bitten and pink from licking over her lips so often, Yuri peaks around at Viky. Flirtatiously swaying her hips, like a peacock spreading their feathers to tempt a mate. Yuri knows Viktoria is weak for her thighs and ass.

Viktoria smiles mischievously, giving one cheek a light ‘pop’. “Ah!”

Following with a soothing caress, Viktoria fingers at the full cheeks with affection. She plays with them before placing open mouth kisses across the expanse of sensitive flesh. Yuri’s thighs continue to quake, wetness dribbling from her folds onto Viktoria’s chest. Viky leans forward, kissing up the soft thighs until her mouth opens on the outer lips. Tongue flattened to the fleshy bits, she relishes the feeling Yuri on her tongue. Dragging it through the crevice of where thigh joins hip, she blazes a trail over Yuri’s skin. Sucking harshly at her full inner thighs, Viktoria leaves blossoming kiss marks across them. Yuri’s head dips, trying to gather herself as the heat only continues to build between her legs, feeling as if she is melting. Once sturdy legs now spasming, she knows can’t continue to hold herself up.

Viktoria squirms in place, thighs open to Yuri who hovers over them. Yuri has yet to give her wife the attention she originally intended to, inwardly berating herself not to get so caught up in the moment. _Easier said than done_. She leans forward on her elbows, fingers gingerly opening Viky’s lips. Soaked, the hair parts with the rest of her. As Yuri admires the view she swallows heavily, feeling the slipperiness within. Viky’s swollen clit and spasming lips beg for the much needed attention. Face bright red and tummy churning with intense need, Yuri slows her breathing. She turns to look at Viktoria, eyeing her with something in mind.

“Viky, I’m going to take you too.”

A pleasant hum is the answer she receives. That’s all Yuri needs. Lowering her body to lay flat along Viktoria’s, Yuri carefully shuffles until their soft bodies squish together. She can feel Viktoria’s breast press into her tummy. Her own breasts lying against Viky’s thighs. Giving an experimental roll of her body, they fit together seamlessly. It’s a surprise at first, but a strong arm wraps around her thighs, pulling her impossibly closer. Viky’s other hand spreads Yuri, exposing her fully to Viktoria’s face. She pauses to continue, waiting for Yuri to settle. Yuri tries not to be embarrassed thinking about it and tucks her chin to take Viktoria into her mouth.

Soft curls tickling her nose and lips, Yuri huffs and pokes her tongue out in exploration. The slight salty flavor attracts her, like quenching a hundred years of thirst. Yuri pushes herself deeper, tongue excitedly pushing forward into Viky’s inner lips. Hands gripping Viktoria’s thighs, she laps and sucks at the folds. Slick smearing from her mouth to her chin. Yuri can feel them the squeezing around her tongue, Viky’s moans reverberating behind her.

When Yuri pulls away, she wipes her mouth against the back of her hand. Looking behind her, Viky’s cheeks are a deep pink, mouth open with tongue lapping at Yuri’s thighs. She loves how wrecked her wife looks. Wanting to elicit even more of a response, Yuri turns back, fingertip gently nudging into Viktoria. The moan that trembles over her lips is so loud it makes Yuri jump.

“Are you okay, Viky?”

“Mmh— so good! Yuri, I want more.”

It comes out as uninhibited begging, hips wiggling in Yuri’s face. Yuri needs no further convincing, slipping one digit completely into Viktoria. The hole squeeze around her finger, fluids slopping out over her knuckles, Yuri feels her insides squirm with heat. Adding a second finger slowly, Yuri wrings more sounds from Viky. They’re beautiful, raw noises of passion ripping from her throat and breaking over Viktoria’s lips like waves.

“Ah!”

Yuri’s hips roll downward, forgetting how close she must be to Viktoria’s face. There’s no problem though, as her open mouth is there for to receive Yuri. Viktoria laps into the spread lips, tip poking into her hole. Yuri groans, almost losing herself to the sensation. She can’t restrain her hips and rolls them in time with Viktoria’s tongue. It’s slick, tongue sliding against and up into her, sending electricity up Yuri’s spine. Practically sitting on Viktoria’s face, thighs opened wide and hips rutting against her mouth, Yuri’s desperate to come. She won’t last much longer like this, Viky’s tongue squirming inside of her.

Yuri’s fingers flick upward inside Viktoria, a gesture that pleas to end this desperate state of hers. It has a stronger effect than she thought it would. Viky’s mouth lifts off of Yuri, wetness smeared all over her mouth.

“Yuri, I need more! _Please_.”

“W-what did you have in mind?”

Viktoria’s grip loosens on Yuri, allowing them to crawl apart. Once reunited in each other’s arms, sweet and hungry kisses are planted all over Yuri’s face. Viktoria adoringly gives attention to her cheeks, nose, lips. Leaning close together, she whispers into Yuri’s ear, “I want to be one.”

Yuri is confused only for a second, before her cheeks combust with heat, realizing what her naughty Viky is proposing. _Scissoring._

“O-okay.” Yuri shyly nods.

Viktoria kisses her sweetly on the lips, before lacing their fingers together, giving a reassuring squeeze. Yuri places a kiss on her Viky’s lips one more time, before laying her down. Viktoria looks up at Yuri, beaming, in love. Yuri softly palms down the inside of Viky’s legs, spreading them. She moves, kneeling and intertwining legs carefully.

“Yuri.” Viktoria breathes softly.

“Mm?” Their eyes meet, gentle and radiating happiness. “I love you, Viky.”

As soon as they’re inches apart, Viktoria spreads her lips, Yuri mirroring her, and the press together. Heads tipping backwards, feeling unbelievably hot, they can feel each other twitching as their seated together. Viktoria reaches out, lacing fingers with Yuri and lending strength as they begin to roll into each other. Circling and rocking their hips, their pace increases. It only lasts for a few moments with how worked up they are, with how they perfectly slide against each other, fluids shared and dripping between them. Yuri rocks faster and harder into Viktoria, hips stuttering as they both near orgasm.

“Yuri! Ah— _Oh god!_ Yes...like that! _Yes!_ ” Viky grabs Yuri’s thigh, pulling her closer as Yuri rides her, fucking and rutting shamelessly until they’re there.

“ _Oh, Viky!_ Y-you feel so…” Yuri goes silent, tensing.

“Ah! Yes, baby. Come for me, sweetheart.” Viktoria coos to Yuri as she comes above her.

“V-Viky—” Yuri softly whines and gasps, all she can manage before squeezing her eyes shut. Viktoria watches and follows after.

Shaking, wetness pooling between them, they finally reach their peak together. Yuri and Viktoria gasp and keen, calling each other’s names, screaming them into the air. Crying out in unadulterated ecstasy, their bodies are unable to feel, see, or hear anything but each other.

Hips slowing, they softly roll together, feeling the mess between them. Yuri hears a hiccuped sob from Viktoria, emotionally and physically exhausted, a tear beads down her cheek. Carefully Yuri lays them together, sensitive breasts squished as their arms wrap them closer. Sprinkling kisses across Viktoria’s face, Yuri whispers praises and safe words, prolonging the intimate atmosphere bubbled around them. Fingers stroking through Viky’s hair is one way to soothe her, just as rubbing Yuri’s back helps her. They know each other's’ wants and needs, loving to always provide them, to see each other truly content.

Yuri softly presses her lips to Viktoria’s, lingering there, radiating warmth. When she pulls back, Yuri cradles Viky’s face in her hands, their eyes locking.

“Welcome home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! ₍₍ (̨̡ ‾᷄♡‾᷅ )̧̢ ₎₎
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I look forward to your comments. ;u;  
> I'm writing more of them as you read. :3c
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links.
> 
> Come visit my twitter for more news, updates, and projects!  
> 


End file.
